His Loving Accomplice
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Kendall wants to get back at Travis for spreading the rumor that Kendall and Wes had slept together. She has to use Wes in order to do it.


**A/N: Dedicated to the wonderful Mariagoner who rp-ed with me, she helped me write half of this. Thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own it. I'd have Kendall in this more if I did.  
**

* * *

"His Loving Accomplice"

They'd been going out for three weeks. Well, not _quite_ three weeks, more like…2 weeks and 4 days. He wasn't clingy or anything, he was just good at keeping track of time and it wasn't like two weeks and four days is a hard number to come up with. It's not like he was counting the days out loud anyway.

That would freak people out. Wes knew better than to do that.

They'd been on…_six_ dates so far. He knew he shouldn't have been as excited as he was, but he wasn't exactly very good at dating- despite what he wished everyone would believe- and very few girls out of all that he has dated have gone out with more than…four dates with him.

(He was a very sad man, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.)

He thought about his next date- which would be later that night- as he poured himself his second cup of coffee that morning.

"Wes? I'd just like you to know that Kate and Amy just congratulated me on 'getting that tight-ass,'" Kendall's voice started when she walked into the break room. Wes at first shook his head, not understanding why they were always calling him that.

Then he heard the tightness in her voice, the strain that definitely signaled to him that she was having severe trouble suppressing a…it sounded like _negative_ emotion.

Oh no.

* * *

She believed- it would definitely make sense- that she _may_ have been about ready to start her…_girl cycle_ when she looked back on the experience. PMS was already making her irritable, it didn't help that when she got into work that morning two guys were talking to each other in low tones, and looked away laughing when they saw her.

So technically, they were whispering and gossiping like teenage girls, and as a girl, Kendall damn well knew it. At that point she fairly dramatically rolled her eyes.

She'd gotten some look-downs (some guys were sizing her up, checking her out) and a couple of girls had clapped her on the back and said "well done". Once another technology forensic analyst had winked at her, and told her "I bet it was good." She dropped her mug in shock.

Kendall had what she believed was a good- a _damn_ good- idea of what they were talking about. It wasn't until Kate and Amy high-fived her and congratulated her.

"I can't believe you got that tight-ass! _Nice_!" Obviously they were hardly like Wes, and spent too much time with Travis. It was almost unbelievable.

After recovering from her shock, she started to realize that just about everyone at the precinct knew- the gossipers. This meant that it would eventually reach the captain and she was kind of young for Wes anyway and they would all assume she was just using _sex_ to get to the top- as if she would _ever!-_ and everyone would hate her and she might even get fired-

'_Breathe Kendall, breathe.'_

This was her _dream job_. She didn't _want_ to be anywhere else. She would most definitely accept that she would still be working in the same office as was now in five years time. She had worked her _butt_ off to get this job. It was labeled as being a "techie" by everyone else, but she loved it. She may as well have the word "techie" tattooed on her side somewhere. She worked _so damn hard_.

Now so many people probably thought she only got this job because they thought they were banging one of the most decorated detectives of the LA_-freakin'_-PD. They all thought that she was just using him to climb the ranks. She wouldn't even _dare_. She could hardly fathom the thought that she _could_!

She eventually stopped herself from hyperventilating- at least to the point where others would notice- and squared her shoulders. She knew Wes would be in the break room about that time- she didn't even think he realized he had unconsciously created a schedule for _drinking coffee_- but it did help her in that very moment.

So, after telling him about Kate and Amy, he slowly grasped the seriousness in her voice and turned around. He stared at her warily, as if she were a waiting tigress, but she ignored that.

"Do. You. Know. How. They. Know. Exactly?" she grounded out, thankful that no one else was in the room. (One guy left the room as she came in, and he gave her a flirty grin, and then glanced at Wes. Pig.)

* * *

Travis was the one with people skills, Wes would give him that, but even _Wes_ could tell when a woman was angry. Looking at Kendall, he almost cringed from her icy glare. Despite her small size, she was mad in quite a scary way.

He hadn't told anybody though. He'd been very tight-lipped about the entire thing. He didn't want to be known by everyone else as a hypocrite. Travis would playfully glare at him and jokingly call him silly names at their desks, whenever he saw someone whisper and glance at Wes- something Wes wasn't too crazy about. Wes also knew Kendall wasn't ready for that kind of attention yet.

Obviously.

"Honestly Kendall? I can promise you, that I have not been telling everyone I see at _all_ that we've been dating. Travis- _Travis_ knows though. We can almost safely assume that he's said enough to get any gossiping started. You know how much time he spends with easy women. I'm pretty sure they're the talky ones." She wasn't offended by that because she wasn't one of the "easy talky ones" and she was a little put off by women who were.

Her face turned slightly redder than it already had been. Wes could see the faint outline of a vein that was now starting to make itself noticeable.

"Really?" she checked in an air light voice that hid the poison that was dripping off the incisors inside of her mouth. "Is that who told on us…" she mused. Wes started to feel rather uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Then I hope you enjoyed couples therapy Wes! I just really hope you had fun because once I'm done with your despicable gossip-man-queen you won't have a partner to attend it with! You can't very well go to couples counseling if you're no longer part of a couple! I am _so_ going to rip his eyes out and chop them up like a fish!" she shrieked at the end.

There were a few things that went through Wes' mind while she ranted. The first being that a gossip-man-queen would actually be a gossip _king_, but he couldn't say that without being castrated. He very much liked not being castrated.

The second one being that she looked more and more psychotic with each passing word that she was eventually breathing the words through fire, which would explain her blood red face. He would definitely look into her family, in case there was a history of mental illness.

"Have fun with that dear," he told her nonchalantly. He wouldn't mind attending therapy alone- wait a minute.

"Wait! No, I'm sorry," he caught up to her and caught her lab coat before she could tenderize Travis.

"You really can't kill him right now. We have therapy in about an hour and you wouldn't believe how much _scolding_ I would get for letting you kill him, and then they would try to almost literally dissect my brain to figure out why I let you kill him. Can it wait until this session is over?" He grabbed at her wrists and held her just a little bit closer.

As mad as she was, she simply didn't have all the muscle in the world to get away from him. She _was_ kind of tiny.

He would definitely let her murder Travis later.

"Please?"

His touch was enough to calm her, if not just a little. A tiny bit. Just enough so the vein didn't look bright purple anymore, and didn't look like it was some sort of snake on her forehead. She was still scorching from anger though. (Especially her blood red face.)

Taking a deep breath, that stuttered only a tiny bit, she looked up to him, and she noted in the back of her hand that he'd held her hands close to his chest, and was very _slightly_ pouting at her, as if trying even harder to make her stay away from killing anybody.

"Fine," she sighed finally, still a bit miffed. "I accept I can't kill him, even though I _really want to_. I'd probably get fired, or have my pay docked or something." Wes couldn't help but grin at her nonchalant statement.

Then, she looked up through her eyelashes, and they hid only a little bit of the vulnerability that was shown through her brown eyes.

"Still," she whispered gravely, "Wes, if really gets around…_you'll_ be okay, since you're one half of the Golden Pair…everyone will congratulate you on laying the new tech girl, but…when it comes to _my _career…" she drifted off for a moment, looking away, and biting her lip.

Then she looked fully at him.

"Do you have any idea what it could do to my career?"

* * *

He _did_ have an idea.

It was sad, because the girl that Travis slept with, it was no big deal if several people found out that she and Travis had sex. Wes was "Tight-Ass Extraordinaire" and _never ever_ dated a co-worker. Wes and Kendall hadn't even slept together, but everyone just assumed.

"I think I have an idea. I mean, I had a _hunch_ that's why you didn't want to go and tell anyone in the first place. I'm _really_ sorry this got out before you wanted to, and I promise you can at the very _least_ attack Travis, but later, so he can't complain about it in therapy."

Kendall had trained harder for her job than most other techies. She loved her job, she worked hard to be that way, and she probably didn't even _want _to climb the ladder. The techie that she replaced? The one that slept with Travis? Not even half as dedicated. The fact that Kendall was career-driven was something that attracted Wes to her.

"We're not even doing what they think we're doing. You're not a ladder-climber or gold digger in any sense, and you definitely don't want any other job. As long as you keep up with being the most dedicated technology-forensics girl, everybody with a brain should start to realize that you're not sleeping with me to use me."

She really wanted to believe that. She really, _really_, did. Instead, she backed up two steps, and lightly jerked her hands away from him.

"Do you think it'll be that _easy_?" she questioned, exasperated. "So long as I'm good at my job people will overlook the fact that I'm supposedly banging one of the best detectives whenever I have the chance? You think people won't still look at me different? That people won't think I'm trying to sleep my way to the top? Or that I won't spread my legs and give myself to any man for a career leap? Honestly, Wes," she threw her hands up and walked over towards the coffee maker, and he followed her.

"Okay, okay…let's try some damage control. It's a rumor we can't completely stop it, so…I'll tell Travis- because you _know_ he'll ask- that we haven't slept together at _all_ yet, and Kate and Amy at least have a positive attitude about this, get to know them and let them know the truth, and that will circulate at least a little bit…"

There was silence for a moment, until Kendall sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Wes," she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. He grabbed his coffee and walked back to his desk.

* * *

The rest of Wes' day had been an average day. He argued with Travis some, drank coffee, argued with Travis some, thought about cases from his past, drank more coffee, went to therapy, and raced to get coffee when they got back…completely normal. Kendall, having seen him from afar at random points, smirked when she thought of something.

Wes didn't even realize that he had set up a routine, and Kendall knew that. She wouldn't point it out, but she would definitely use it to her advantage. Like she was later that day. It was three more hours until they were all expected to go home, (which was a bit late) when Kendall slipped into the break room to wait before Wes walked in there for his gajillionth cup of coffee.

When he did, he had been staring at his tie, probably wondering if he had gotten some form of hot caffeinated drink on it, just a little. She sighed an inaudible sigh, wondering if they should have some sort of intervention.

"Wes," she chimed. He looked up, and dropped his tie, his hand pausing midway to the coffee pot.

"Hey Kendall," he greeted, "how's your day been, what with the rumor and all?" Oh good. She won't have to bring it up himself.

"It's been stressing me out," she exhaled, pouting just enough to be a little noticeable. She couldn't overdo it; she'd give her plan away.

"Well, I'm sorry," he genuinely replied. He finished pouring his coffee, and she sauntered up to him, reached for his coffee, and put it down on the counter. She ran a finger slowly up and down his chest, and looked up through her eyelashes with "vulnerable" brown eyes. Wes was a little startled at the sudden contact.

"I need your help," she said very quietly, her voice using a sultry sound. He stared, slightly captivated.

"With what?" he uttered back. She grinned at him, her head tilted to the side, just a tiny bit.

"Honey, _it's later_." She had hoped that would get her message across within a minute or so. True enough, his eyes widened and he backed up a step.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" He had given her time to cool down a little, but she was obviously still mad.

"Of course I am. Travis is a gossip, and has potentially ruined any good reputation I might have had here. I need to reestablish myself…now could you help me? If, of course, you don't mind?" She played with his tie just a little.

"Are you sure you need my help?" he gulped a little. If Travis wanted to hit back, Travis wouldn't dare hit Kendall, no; _Wes_ was the one who should be worried about. (If _he_ didn't worry about himself in this situation, who would?)

"Yes, silly! You've known Travis for the better part of a decade, you know where his more _sensitive_ spots are, the spots that I could aim for?" She smirked at the end. Revenge was a cold knuckle-sandwich. He sighed.

"Go for a spot right above his right hip. A harsh blow there will hurt him enough for you to get your point across, trust me. I've been fighting with him long enough to know that," he gave in, scratchy the back of his neck, feeling quite uncomfortable with the whole thing. She smiled graciously at him, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Wes!" she called as she left the room. Through the glass walls he watched her walk up to Travis, who was standing, and stretching, and punched him right in the bad spot. Travis doubled over in pain, and Kendall hissed a few words to him, before scurrying back to the technology room. She was still a techie, the need for revenge and violence had come and gone.

Wes knew Travis would have to deal with rebutting against him instead.

Oh joy.

* * *

**A/N: You gotta love this pairing!  
**

**Please review! Answer the poll question on my profile!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
